concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Live Aid
Prince & Princess of Wales (Introduced by Richard Skinner) (UK) 12:00 Intro : The Royal Salute (The Royal Salute Introduced by Tommy Vance) God Save The Queen (UK) 12:01 STATUS QUO (Introduced by Tommy Vance) Rockin' All Over The World Caroline Don't Waste My Time (UK) 12:19 STYLE COUNCIL (Introduced by Tommy Vance) You're the Best Thing Big Boss Groove Internationalists Walls Come Tumbling Down (UK) 12:44 BOOMTOWN RATS (Introduced by Tommy Vance) I Don't Like Mondays Drag Me Down Rat Trap (After the Boomtown Rats performance, the audience in Wembley sung "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow") (UK) 13:01 ADAM ANT (Introduced by Harvey Goldsmith) Vive Le Rock 13:05 OZ FOR AFRICA AUSTRALIAN contribution : (from Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney Australia) (Introduced by Ian Meldrum) (UK) 13:17 ULTRAVOX Reap The Wild Wind Dancing With Tears In My Eyes One Small Day Vienna 13:34 JAPANESE contribution : (taped in studio) LOUDNESS Gotta Fight OFF CAUSE Endless Night EIKICHI YAZAWA Take It Time MOTOHARU SANO Shame (UK) 13:46 SPANDAU BALLET (Introduced by Andy Peebles) Only When You Leave Virgin True (US) 13:59 BERNARD WATSON All I Really Want To Do (Bob Dylan Cover) Interview (Original B. Watson song) Jack Nicholson introduced by Bill Graham (US) 14:01 JOAN BAEZ (Introduced by Jack Nicholson) speech Amazing Grace We Are The World (UK) 14:07 ELVIS COSTELLO (Introduced by Andy Peebles) All You Need Is Love Chevy Chase and Joe Piscopo introduced by Bill Graham (US) 14:10 THE HOOTERS (Introduced by Chevy Chase and Joe Piscopo) And We Danced All You Zombies 14:12 AUSTRIAN contribution : (live from Vienna) AUSTRIA FOR AFRIKA Warum ("why") (UK) 14:22 NIK KERSHAW (Introduced by Tommy Vance) Wide Boy Don Quixote The Riddle Wouldn't It Be Good (US) 14:32 THE FOUR TOPS (Introduced by Chevy Chase) Shake Me, Wake Me (When It's Over) Bernadette Medley : It's The Same Old Song, Reach Out I'll Be There, I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch) 14:40 DUTCH contribution : (live at the "JVC North Sea Jazz Festival") BB KING When It All Comes Down Why I Sing The Blues Don't Answer the Door Rock Me Baby (US) 14:45 BILLY OCEAN (Introduced by Chevy Chase) Caribbean Queen Loverboy (UK) 14:53 SADE Why Can't We live together Your Love Is King Is It a Crime (US) 14:55 BLACK SABBATH (Introduced by Chevy Chase) Children Of The Grave Iron Man Paranoid 15:10 YUGOSLAVIAN contribution : (Introduced by Mladen Popovic) YU ROCK MISSION For a Million Year (US) 15:12 RUN DMC (Introduced by Joe Piscopo) Jam-Master Jay King of Rock Noel Edmonds Introduced by Andy Peebles (UK) 15:18 STING & PHIL COLLINS (Introduced by Noel Edmonds) Roxanne (S) Driven To Tears (S) Against All Odds (PC) Message In A Bottle (S) In The Air Tonight (PC) Long Long Way To Go (S & PC) Every Breath You Take (S & PC) (US) 15:27 RICK SPRINGFIELD (Introduced by Joe Piscopo) Love Somebody State Of The Heart Human Touch (US) 15:47 REO SPEEDWAGON (Introduced by Chevy Chase) Can't Fight This Feeling Roll With The Changes (with the Beach Boys on backing vocals) (UK) 15:49 HOWARD JONES (Introduced by Andy Peebles) Hide And Seek 15:55 RUSSIAN contribution : (live from Moscow) AVTOGRAF (Introduced by Vladimir Posner) Golovokruzhenie ("Vertigo") Speech by Vladimir Posner Nam nuzhen mir ("We need peace") (UK)16:08 BRYAN FERRY (Introduced by Andy Peebles) Sensation Boys And Girls Slave To Love Jealous Guy (US) 16:12 CROSBY, STILLS & NASH Southern Cross Teach Your Children Suite : Judy Blue Eyes 16:27 GERMAN contribution : (Live from Köln) BAND FÜR AFRIKA (German Band Aid) Introduction by Evelyn Selbert & Ken Janz speech by Udo Lindenberg Nackt Im Wind ("naked in the wind") Ein Jahr (Es geht voran) ("it goes ahead") (US) 16:29 JUDAS PRIEST (Introduced by Chevy Chase) Living After Midnight The Green Manalishi You've Got Another Thing Comin' (UK) 16:40 PAUL YOUNG (Introduced by Andy Peebles) Do They Know It's Christmas? (intro) Come Back And Stay That's The Way Love Is (w/ALISON MOYET) Every Time You Go Away (US) 17:01 BRYAN ADAMS (Introduced by Jack Nicholson) Kids Wanna Rock Summer of 69 Tears Are Not Enough Cuts Like A Knife (UK) 17:19 U2 (Introduced from JFK by Jack Nicholson & from Wembley by Tommy Vance) Sunday Bloody Sunday Bad (including excerpts of Satellite of love (Lou Reed), Ruby Tuesday (Rolling Stones), Sympathy for the Devil (Rolling Stones), Walk On The Wild Side (Lou Reed)) Marilyn McCoo Introduced by Bill Graham (US) 17:39 THE BEACH BOYS (Introduced from by Marilyn McCoo) California Girls Help Me, Rhonda Wouldn't It Be Nice Good Vibrations Surfin' USA (UK) 18:00 DIRE STRAITS (Introduced from JFK by Bill Graham &from Wembley by Tommy Vance) Money For Nothing (w/STING) Sultans Of Swing (US) 18:26 GEORGE THOROGOOD & THE DESTROYERS (Introduced by George Segal) Who do you love (w/BO DIDDLEY) Tuning The Sky Is Crying Madison Blues (w/ALBERT COLLINS) Griff Rhys-Jones & Mel Smith introduced by Andy Peebles (UK) 18:41 QUEEN (Introduced by Griff Rhys-Jones & Mel Smith) Bohemian Rhapsody Radio Ga Ga Audience Participation Hammer To Fall Crazy Little Thing Called Love We Will Rock You We Are The Champions 19:02 DAVID BOWIE & MICK JAGGER (pre-recorded Video) (Introduced from JFK by Chevy Chase) Dancing In The Street (US) 19:05 SIMPLE MINDS (Introduced by Joe Piscopo) Ghost Dancing Don't You (Forget About Me) Promised You A Miracle (UK) 19:23 DAVID BOWIE (Introduced from JFK by Chevy Chase & from WEMBLEY by Andy Peebles) TVC15 Rebel Rebel Modern Love Heroes 19:41 FAMINE VIDEO made by CBC (Introduced by David Bowie) (US) 19:41 THE PRETENDERS (Introduced by Grace Slick) Time The Avenger Message Of Love Stop Your Sobbing Back On The Chain Gang Middle Of The Road (UK) 19:59 THE WHO (Introduced from JFK by Jack Nicholson & from Wembley by Tommy Vance) My Generation Pinball Wizard Love Reign O'er Me Won't Get Fooled Again (US) 20:21 SANTANA (Introduced by Bill Graham) Brotherhood Primera Invasion Open Invitation By The Pool/Right Now (w/PAT METHENY) 20:44 VIDEO FROM NORWAY All Of Us (UK) 20:50 ELTON JOHN (Introduced by Billy Connolly) I'm Still Standing Bennie And The Jets Rocket Man Band Presentation Don't Go Breaking My Heart (w/KIKI DEE) Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me (w/GEORGE MICHAEL & ANDREW RIDGELEY ) Can I Get a Witness (US) 20:57 ASHFORD & SIMPSON Solid Reach Out And Touch (Somebody's Hand) (w/TEDDY PENDERGRASS) 21:19 KOOL & THE GANG (pre-recorded live video) Stand up and Sing Cherish Bette Midler Introduced by Bill Graham (US) 21:27 MADONNA (Introduced by Bette Midler) Holiday Into The Groove Love Makes The World Go Round (w/THE THOMPSON TWINS) (UK) 21:47 FREDDIE MERCURY & BRIAN MAY (Introduced by John Hurt) Is This the World We Created? (UK) 21:51 PAUL McCARTNEY Let It Be (UK) 21:57 FINALE Do They Know It's Christmas? Don Johnson Introduced by Bill Graham (US) 22:02 TOM PETTY & The HEARTBREAKERS (Introduction by Don Johnson) American Girl The Waiting Rebels Refugee (US) 22:30 KENNY LOGGINS (Introduced by Chevy Chase) Footloose (US) 22:39 THE CARS You Might Think Drive Just What I Needed Heartbeat City (US) 23:06 NEIL YOUNG (Introduced by Joe Piscopo) Sugar Mountain The Needle & the Damage Done Helpless Nothing Is Perfect Powderfinger (US) 23:42 POWER STATION (Introduced by Don Johnson) Murderess Get It On (US) 00:21 THE THOMPSON TWINS (Introduced by Bette Midler) Hold Me Now Revolution (w/MADONNA) (US) 00:38 ERIC CLAPTON (Introduced by Bill Graham) White Room She’s Waiting Layla (US) 01:00 PHIL COLLINS (Introduced by Jack Nicholson & Bette Midler) Against All Odds In The Air Tonight (US) 01:10 PLANT, PAGE and JONES (Introduced by Phil Collins) Rock & Roll Whole Lotta Love Stairway To Heaven (US) 01:39 CROSBY, STILLS, NASH & YOUNG Only Love Can Break your Heart Tuning Daylight Again (US) 01:46 DURAN DURAN (Introduced by Chevy Chase) A view to a Kill Union Of The Snake Save A Prayer The Reflex (UK) 02:11 CLIFF RICHARD (Introduced by Andy Kershaw, live in the BBC chat Room) A World Of Difference (US) 02:20 PATTI LABELLE (Introduced by Bette Midler) New Attitude Imagine (John Lennon cover) Forever Young (Bob Dylan cover) Stir It Up Over The Rainbow (Judy Garland cover) Why Can't I Get It Over Dionne Warwick Introduced by Bill Graham (US) 02:50 HALL & OATES (Introduced by Dionne Warwick) Out Of Touch Maneater Get Ready (w/EDDIE KENDRICKS) Ain't Too Proud To Beg (w/DAVID RUFFIN) The Way You Do The Things You Do (w/EDDIE KENDRICKS & DAVID RUFFIN) My Girl (w/EDDIE KENDRICKS & DAVID RUFFIN) (US) 03:15 MICK JAGGER (Introduced by Bette Midler) Lonely At The Top Just Another Night Miss You State Of Shock (w/TINA TURNER) It's Only Rock & Roll (w/TINA TURNER) Note : Hall & Oates & Kendricks & Ruffin stayed on stage to play and sing with Mick Jagger. Jack Nicholson Introduced by Bill Graham (US) 03:39 BOB DYLAN, RON WOOD & KEITH RICHARDS (Introduced by Jack Nicholson) Ballad Of Hollis Brown When The Ship Comes In Blowin' In the Wind (US) 03:55 FINALE We Are the World